Christmas Bash
by Minny Vinny
Summary: This is what happenes when the characters of Eva spends Christmas with the G-crew.What?Shinji "accidentally" sees Asuka in the bathroom naked.Relena chase Heero with a mistletoe.This is more Eva then G-wing.(Please read and review)


Discalmer:No I don't own Evangelion or Gundam Wing.GAINAX own Eva and Sunrise  
own Gundam Wing.(lucky bastards!)  
  
And now the.....  
Christmas Bash  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was Christmas morning, an impact was heard with a loud...  
  
"OWWW!"  
  
Damn it, Shinji you messed me up!*sigh* Oh well.Let's just say Shinji "accidentally"  
walked in the bathroom....with Asuka in the tub relaxing, apparently naked.  
  
"What do you think YOUR DOING!!"  
"So-sorry!I thought you were in your room."  
"YOU THOUGHT HUH!You even saw me go in the bathroom AND YOU THOUGHT!"  
  
Misato came out of her room, still sleepy.And just walked passed Shinji who was now on  
the floor getting kicked by a VERY angry Asuka.Misato went in the bathroom still not  
aware of what's happening.  
--------------  
It was also Chirstmas morning at the peaceful, quiet safe house.  
  
"AHHHHH!GET AWAY!"  
  
Guess its not so peaceful anymore eh?I feel sorry for Heero today.Heero lookout its  
Relena!......  
  
"HEERO!Iam under a mistletoe!Come and kiss me!"  
  
Heero ran passed by Duo's room.Duo came out with his hair messed up.  
  
"Hey, what's with all the screaming?Eh?"  
  
Duo turned his head and saw Relena.Duo just ran back into his room avoiding the   
VERY annoying Relena.  
-------------  
Misato was finished in the bathroom and came out to eat breakfast.When she got to the  
kitchen she saw Shinji cooking, with a black eye and Asuka was sitting down holding an  
ice pack on her fist.Misato was observing both Asuka and Shinji suspecting that something  
happened.She then came to a conclusion.Misato just shruggs and said "MORNING ALL!"  
-------  
Back at the safe house Heero was still running.He ran passed Wufei's room.Wufei was  
busy polishing his katana when he heard Heero screaming he came out of his room.  
  
"Alright that's it someone wants to get punshed by the sword of justice!"  
"Lookout!Relena's got a mistletoe!"  
"Eh?"  
  
Wufei raised his sword and sliced the mistletoe in half.Relena fell on the floor (hahaha).All  
of a sudden a limousine pulled up in the parkway.*Honk,honk*Relena stood up and ran  
downstairs.Before she went in the limousine she yelled...  
  
"Heero!I'll see you tonight at the Christmas party, so don't forget!"  
  
The limo drove off and Heero sighed.  
-------  
After a silent breakfast Misato spoke up...  
  
"Anyone inviting anyone to our party tonight?"  
"Well Hikari has her own party with her family so no for me."  
"I asked Toji and Kensuke.They both said yea"  
  
Misato sighed and stood up to take a shower leaving Asuka with Shinji (awww).  
The room was silent for about a good 5 minuets.Well it was going to be silent if it weren't  
for Misato singing in the shower.  
  
"Careful Shinji, Misato is in the bathroom and she's NOT in her room."  
"I told you I am sorry!"  
"So you just thought that since Iam in the bathroom that you can just walk in there to get  
alittle free show?"  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Asuka raised an eye brow thinking that Shinji SHOULD know what she ment by   
"a free show".Asuka sighed.  
  
"If you don't know what that ment...you are still a boy."  
  
Asuka walked away to her room, then she turned around to tease Shinji  
  
"Hey, Shinji!"  
"Eh?"  
"NOW Iam in my room."  
  
She slammed the door to leave Shinji still thinking of what she did ment by "a free show"  
--------  
After a few seconds Duo spoke up  
  
"Hey, Trowa get the mail."  
"Why won't you?"  
"Cause, Iam to lazy"  
  
Quatre came up with a solution to end the "Who's gonna got get the mail" problem.  
  
"Hey guys why won't both of you play rock, paper, scissors to end this conflict?"  
"Good idea Q-chan!Trowa get ready to get the mail."  
"It's you that should get the mail.Ready?"  
"Yea. Quatre start to count."  
"Ok 1...2...3!"  
"A draw!Damn it!Again,again!Trowa, you better stand up now!"  
"1...2...3!"  
"Ha!Rock beats sissors.Duo...get the mail."  
  
Duo stood up and once he was out the door Quatre and Trowa started to hear him  
scream.Once Duo was back he was like he never got mad.  
  
"Hey, guys!Mail call!"  
  
The G-boys gathered at the living room.  
  
"Quatre,Quatre,Quatre,Quatre,Quatre"  
  
Seems that Quatre's name is by far on every mail.Just then Duo recognized something  
strange...  
  
"Damn it Quatre all of them are from your sister...ALL 29 OF THEM!"  
"Hahah....well it is Christmas y'know."  
  
Duo just gave the first 29 letters to Quatre, then started reading off other names..  
  
"Trowa,Wufei,Quatre,Duo,Heero....Guess thats it.  
vHey how come I only got one?"  
"Wufei, if you look at Quatre you know why."  
  
Duo opened his letter to find out that it was from Misato.Same goes for  
Trowa,Heero,Wufei.Quatre would have known that he also got a letter from Misato but  
he was busy opening the 29 letters.The letter reads....  
  
Dear:Heero (Duo,Trowa,Quatre and Wufei)  
  
Hey, guys its been a long time since we saw each other huh?Well I just want to say  
Merry Christmas and invite you all to my party tonight at my apartment.I hope you all  
could come.Call if you all do,well till then see ya.  
Misato K.  
  
Heero was the first one to yell  
  
"I'll go!It would be nice to get away from Relena."  
"Me too."  
"Same here"  
"Nothing else better to do but wax my katana so why not."  
  
After a few minuets Quatre also agreed with a yea.  
  
"Well we have to call them."  
"I'll call."  
  
Trowa dialed numbers here and there.  
---------  
*Ring,ring,ring*  
  
Misato was drinking with Penpen,Shinji was listening on his SADT, Asuka was in her  
room doing a school project with Hikari.So the phone just keep ringing.  
  
*Ring,ring,ring*  
"Asuka get the phone."  
  
Asuka popped her head from her room.  
  
"Let Shinji get it!"  
"Your closer to the phone.So just get the phone."  
"FINE!"  
  
Asuka picked up the phone with anger and who ever called better have a good reason to  
disturb her or else they would have a black eye.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Um...Hi."  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Oh...hi Iam Trowa."  
"Trowa?Oh your that kid that pilots that gundam right?"  
"Yea but can I tal-"  
"Trowa...your the silent one right?"  
"Yea.But can I talk to Misato?"  
"Ok"  
"Misato!PHONE!"  
  
Misato walked towards the phone....and she seems drunk, but when she picked up the  
phone....  
  
"HI!"  
"Hey Misato!"  
"Hey Trowa.So are you and the others coming to the party?"  
"Yea."  
"Great!We'll see you to night then!Bye!"  
"Ok.Bye"  
  
(Later that night)  
  
"Heero,ring the door bell."  
"Why me?"  
"Cause your the leader."  
"Wufei you ring the bell then."  
  
Wufei pulls out a tiny version of a katana.And rings the bell.The door openes to welcome  
the G-pilots....by Gendo Ikari?  
___________  
Note I'll only continue this if I get reviews....  
no reviews....no chapter 2.-_-? 


End file.
